


Lets Try

by CarrotCastle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, High School, M/M, dreamnotfound, jock dream, programmer george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCastle/pseuds/CarrotCastle
Summary: This is a Dream and George Highschool AU.Clay's computer science marks have been dropping, he seeks the help from a tutor to help him get back on track, he finds help in another junior, George.More Chapters Soon!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Lets Try

**George**

My alarm had been blasting in my ears for 5 minutes before I finally mustered up the energy to reach over and turn it off. I could already tell I didn't have the energy to deal with today - the first day of junior year. To be fair, it wasn't going to be all that bad, I was excited to get back into the swing of things, the last couple of weeks of break had been pretty boring. There's only so much to do inside on the computer all day, but i guess that's what happens when you have a limited number of friends - friends you can actually go outside and meet with at least.

I already had a plan for this year, I’m gonna finally start focusing on hitting As in all my classes - aside from computer science, I'm already top of the class there. I just need to fly under the radar a bit and stay out of trouble - not that that's ever been a problem for me. I tend to stick to myself but i like it that way, the less people in my life the less drama. 

After taking a shower, having breakfast and prepping for the school day it's finally time to head out. Over the break I got my new car so I can finally drive there myself, and that's a big relief for sure.

“Have a good day at school honey! And do try and make some friends this year.” Mum’s been going on about this for ages, no matter how many times I tell her.

“Come on! I do have friends.”

“You know what i mean, having some friends to actually hang out with would be good for you!”

“Yeah, yeah, i'll try.” And with that, I'm out, on the way to my first day of my Junior year.

  
  


**Clay**

Ughhh, this years gonna suck, I know it already. I haven't even stepped onto campus yet and I'm already stressed out, between football, straight As (excluding computer science) and these- nothing, it's nothing. There's just so much going on and it feels like I'm getting left behind. I think I better get up, I gotta get to school early if i'm gonna look at those tutor boards, before my com-sci grades drop any further. 

“Clay, where are you going?” I turn from the front door to notice my dad standing with crossed arms leaning against the wall.

“Uh, I gotta get to school early today, wanna get a headstart y’know?” I'm hoping this doesn't last too long, i really do have to get out of here.

“Yeah i do know, you better get those grades back up, i don't want to go through what we did last time.”

“It was just one mark, a C+ for com-sci isnt even that-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?” He’s taken a step closer now and his arms have fallen to his sides.

“Yes, yes sir.”

“Good, now go before you’re late.”

I leave and slam the door behind me, rushing to my car before my dad can scold me for that too. I just don’t think he gets it.

I arrive at school about 10 minutes before the first bell, giving me just enough time to head for the office and find a tutor. I’m not excited but i guess if this is what it takes, so be it. On my way over, I'm stopped by my friend Nick, he’s on the football team too, and honestly, the only one I can really stand of the whole bunch. They're not the kinds of people I'm interested in being friends with but hey, I guess i dont have much of a choice of who’s on the team.

“Hey Clay! You are excited for junior year!” Nick’s been going on about how happy he is to be coming back to school all summer, I honestly don’t know how he can be this hyped for school.

“Yes, I'm truly just ecstatic.” I say in the most dead-panned voice I can muster. 

“Hey come on, it's gonna be awesome. I’m having a party next friday night by the way, you’ll be there right.”

“Uhh, i don't know, you know i'm not a big fan of things like that.” To be honest, i’ve never actually been to a party, or at least that kind of party. It’s just not really my scene. 

“Come on, there’ll be cute girls there” He says as he elbows me in the ribs. I get a strange feeling in my stomach, I don't really have time for girls, yeah that's it, i'm just way too busy.

“Look I don’t know, i’ll think about it but I gotta head in here, i’ll catch you later.” I head into the office and head over to the tutor boards before giving him a chance to respond. 

After scanning the board I picked up a slip of paper with a name and phone number from the com sci tutor list. ‘George Davidson’. He’s a junior too, I don’t think we’ve ever actually spoken, he seems very reserved from what I can recall.

  
  


**George**

I honestly don’t think I could survive another 10 minutes of Mrs. Richardson going on about her son’s 10th birthday party over the summer. If we’re going to school to be bored, at least have us be bored about something relevant to our work. 

After heading to the cafeteria to grab some lunch, and then realising it's too loud to read in the cafeteria with all the yelling, as well as the danger of a food fight which by my calculations, would be occurring within the next 5 minutes, I decide its best to escape to the library, then i might be able to actually get some work done. 

And sure enough, peace and quiet. Sitting alone in the library was something i often did at lunch, it was quiet and it wasn't like I was missing out on anything back in the cafeteria, except for some mashed potato in my hair from the cross fire of the food fight i'm sure was raging on right now, and I think I could live without that.

Just as I was reaching into my backpack to take out ‘Fahrenheit 451’, the new book we’d been given to read for english, I noticed my phone light up accompanied by the recognisable ding of a text message. Now this was odd. I rarely got text messages, and if I did it was usually from Mum or Dad, so the unknown number shown on my screen had me intrigued. I opened it up and read.

**_239-204-6842_ **

_ hey i saw your info on the tutor sheet for com-sci and was wondering if youd be down to help me study, i’m a junior too _

Shit. I forgot I had applied to be a tutor this year, it wasn’t something I would’ve done but Mr. Stanley had asked if I would since there weren’t any Junior com-sci tutors signed up for this year, and I was promised some extra credit if I was able to help some people out. I didn’t expect someone to actually respond.

**_You_ **

_ Oh, sure. Which class are you in? I’ve got Mr. Stanley and we have a lesson at the end of the day, we could meet then and talk about it? _

**_239-204-6842_ **

_ i have him too, cya then _

I was about to ask for their name when the bell rang, I know better than to walk around with my phone out, the risk of getting caught is way too high. I stuff my phone and book back into my bag and head to class. 

  
  


**Clay**

This lesson seemed to pass exceptionally slowly. It’s not even that i'm not interested in computer science, I actually think it's pretty cool. I’m just generally bad at it. Throughout the class I'd been turning around to try and catch George's eye-contact. This was failing. Terribly.

He had his eyes glued to his laptop, and I already had two warnings for not being focused- and one more would mean detention, and I wasn't risking that. 

The bell rang and we were free to go. George stood up and I turned back to face him, we made eye contact. I never really noticed his glasses- they were new, they suited him. I smiled at him but his face fell to a frown, I started to walk over to him to talk to him, but he spoke first.

“Oh, it's you.”

“Uh, yep, are you still down to help me study or-” He wasn’t trying to hide the fact he wasn’t impressed, that or he was doing a r. I couldn’t really blame him to be honest, I knew other guys on the football team had been giving him shit for the past couple of years but was hoping he noticed I was never one of them.

“Sure, I’ll text you my address, you down to come over later today?”

“Oh, yeah ok.” I started to feel my cheeks heat up, I brought my elbow up to hide it and fake coughed, but he seemed to notice, and the awkwardness rose tenfold. 

“Uhh, i'll.. See you later.” He walked past me without giving me the chance to respond. My phone dinged a couple seconds later with a message from him, his address.


End file.
